1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates, generally, to a reciprocating compressor and, more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor including a muffler assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reciprocating compressor refers to an apparatus that compresses a fluid by discharging a refrigerant after suctioning and compressing the refrigerant by a reciprocating motion of a piston inside a cylinder. The reciprocating compressor can be classified as a connected type reciprocating compressor or a vibrating type reciprocating compressor in accordance with a method for driving the piston. A connected type reciprocating compressor compresses a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion inside a cylinder of a piston connected to a rotary shaft of a driving unit through a connecting rod and a vibrating type reciprocating compressor compresses a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion inside a cylinder of a piston which vibrates by being connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor.
A connected type reciprocating compressor is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0085760. The connected type reciprocating compressor disclosed in this unexamined patent application includes a housing shell forming a closed space, a driving unit disposed inside the housing shell to provide a driving force, a compression unit connected to a rotary shaft of a driving unit to compress a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion of a piston inside a cylinder using the driving force of the driving unit, and a suction/discharge unit suctioning a refrigerant and discharging the refrigerant compressed by the reciprocating motion of the compression unit.
A suction muffler for attenuating a flow noise, a pressure pulse, or the like generated when a refrigerant is suctioned may be installed at the suctioning side of the suction/discharge unit. Korean Published Application No. 10-2014-0060144, titled “Suction Muffler of Compressor”, published May 19, 2014, filed by the present applicant is directed to such a suction muffler.
A compressor in accordance with Korean Published Application No. 10-2014-0060144, may not provide a great effect in improving vibration or noise caused by a refrigerant flowing in an inner portion of a suction muffler, and there may be a problem in that inner elements of the suction muffler may be damaged due to vibration.